Dragon ball supreme
by thesavermaldito YT
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Dragon ball, de cómo Goku, un saiyan, acaba viajando alrededor del mundo y la galaxia enfrentandose a un montón de enemigos y llegando a convertirse en leyenda, en Equestria pasa algo similar, Goku, hermano adoptivo de Twilight Sparkle, viaja a Ponyville acompañado de Twilight y Spike, allí conocerán a nuevos amigos y comenzará a renacer la leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Todos recordaréis a aquel hombre que salvó la Tierra llamado Goku, cierto? Y si os digo que en otra dimensión se desarrolló una historia similar, como os quedais? Os contaré esa historia, todo comienza en algún lugar de Equestria, para ser mas específicos en la escuela de magia de Canterlot, una unicornio de piel púrpura estaba corriendo hacia algún lugar.

Twilight: Gokuuuu!

En otro lugar se estaba librando la final de un torneo de artes marciales. Salió disparado de la pista de combate un unicornio de piel gris y crin roja que después choco contra un árbol.

Presentador: Y ya tenemos a un ganador en este torneo de artes marciales: Goku!(señalando a un humano en pose de pelea estilo Goku[nunca mejor dicho]. con el pelo de Gohan en la saga de cell, gi gris claro con camiseta gris oscuro y en los pies, unas botas negras con reborde marron y una raya blanca que bajaba desde el reborde hasta la suela, en la cintura tenía un cinturón de atar color azul marino y en las muñecas, unas muñequeras de color azul).

Goku camino hasta el borde de la pista y bajó, le extendió la mano al unicornio.

Goku: Fue un gran combate, sigue así!

Presentador: Y eso es a lo que yo llamo deportividad público!

Público masculino: Así se hace Goku! Estuviste fantástico!

Público femenino: Muy bien hecho guapetón! 3 Me invitarías a una cena?!3 Eres hermoso, fuerte, bondadoso, humilde y generoso... qué mas, el salvador del universo?! Tu novia sería muy afortunada! 3

Después de eso Goku se sonrojó un poco, luego Goku olló una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Twilight: Gokuuu! Lo hiciste muy bien!

Goku(mirando al público mientras se dirige hacia twilight): Bueno, jeje, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós...(susurrándole a Twilight para después ambos echar a correr). corre.

Ambos dos estaban corriendo delante de un océano de fans locas, esto durante un rato.

Goku: Hasta aquí.

Luego Goku coge a Twilight por el lomo.

Twilight: Qué haces?

Goku: Confía en mí.

Esto lo dijo para después echar a volar tan rápido como pudo.

Goku: Volvemos a la biblioteca, no?

Twilight: sí, pero esta vez tenemos una buena razón (dijo mostrando su alforja).

Una vez en la biblioteca, Twilight entró de golpe junto con Goku.

Twilight: no, no, no, no, no, NO! Grrr, SPIKE!

Spike: Presente.

Twilight: Donde esta la enciclopedia?

Spike: No te la habías llevado tú?

Twilight(mirando en su alforja): Ups.

Goku: Vinimos aquí para nada? Bueno no, gracias a venir aquí, esas fans locas no sabrán donde estoy.

Twilight: e, e, e, aquí esta, elementos de la armonía: ver llegua en la luna?

Spike: eso no era un cuento?

Goku: si la enciclopedia dice eso, es mejor mirar.

Aquí twilight empieza a leer la leyenda de Nightmare Moon.

Twilight: Santa Celestia, esto es serio!

Goku: Muy serio, debemos avisar a Celestia cuanto antes!

Twilight: Spike, toma nota.(le empieza a dictar a Spike para que escriba la carta).

Spike: Terminado.

Twilight: Bien, ahora envíala.

Spike: Ahora?

Twilight y Goku: Claro! Toda Equestria depende de eso!

Spike: Soys un poco exagerados.

Spike manda la carta y casi al instante recibe otra. La abre y la lee en voz alta.

Spike: Querida Twilight, sin duda alguna eres la mejor alumna que he tenido en tu largo aprendizaje, pero deberías dejar un tiempo esos libros polvorientos y salir de viaje, por ejemplo a Pony ville.

Twilight: qué?

Goku: Jo, que suerte, me han contado que allí hay un tío muy fuerte y quería comprobarlo.

Spike(sigue leyendo): Y será mejor que te acompañen Goku y Spike, Goku es por si las cosas se complican y te llegas a encontrar en peligro, y Spike es para que tome apuntes de cómo van las cosas, y lo más importante, haced amigos o amigas!

Goku: Genial! Podré visitar otro lugar, y por fin tendré unas vacaciones de todas esas fans. Mejor ir ya Twilight, yo iré volando, cuando estes lista me avisas.

Dijo Goku para después salir

Un tiempo despues, los tres ivan volando en un carro en dirección a Pony Ville.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Goku y compañía estaban por llegar a Pony Ville, cuando Goku piso el suelo, de la bulliciosa calle, quedo un pueblo fantasma.

Goku: Pero qué les pasa a todos?

?: Valla valla, otro de nuestra especie, un poco mas alto, pálido y con pelo, pero...

Goku se volteó y observó a tres criaruras como el pero sin pelo, se les marcaba el cerebro, en vez de dedos tenían garras, de un color cada uno; uno verde, otro rojo y otro azul; y más bajos.

Goku: Jajajajajajajajaja, qué bueno! jajajajaja

y como os haceis llamar, El trío arcoiris?

dijo eso en tono burlon.

?: Tenneman, acaba con él.

Tenneman(criatura azul): Vale, Saibaman.

Goku: Vamos, ni aunque ataquéis a la vez, no teneis ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

Saibaman(criatura verde): Jinkoman, vamos a atacar con Tenneman.

Jinkoman(criatura roja): Ahora lo pillo, va a morder el polvo.

Twilight: Goku termina rápido por favor.

Goku(a Twilight): Vale,(a las criaturas) mirad chicos, tengo prisa asi que mejor que terminemos ya, además se que soys criminales.

Goku puso una pose en la cual pone sus manos al lado de su pectoral derecho formando una esfera de energía azul.

Goku: Kame...ha...

las criaturas: Qué piensa hacer? y como es capaz de usar magia sin un cuerno?

Goku: MEEE...

Después de eso los habitantes de pony ville dejaron de esconderse para observar lo que estaba pasando.

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tras decir eso, Goku lanzó la bola de energía, la cual cambio a ser una ráfaga.

Criaturas: uaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

la ráfaga impactó de lleno en las criaturas, mandándolas tan lejos que no se podía ver ni rastro de ellos.

Goku(volteandose, observando a la multitud y rascandose la nuca): Creo que me pasé, jeje

En ese momento, todos los allí presentes menos Goku se calleron estilo anime.

Twilight: Ya has terminado con el espectáculo o vas a ponerte a firmar autógrafos?

Goku: Jajaja, qué bromista eres Twilight.

Twilight: sí, claro, Spike cual es nuestra siguiente parada?

Spike: Sweet Apple Acres.

Goku: Sweet Apple Acres... Eso no era aquella granja que cultiva las mejores manzanas de Equestria?

Twilight: Creo que sí.

Spike: Sí, esa misma.

Goku: Menos mal, porque me muero de hambre.

?: Eres un humano, verdad?

¿: Lyra, no lo atosigues.

Lyra: Solo iva a hacerle dos preguntas BonBon.

BonBon: Contigo no hay remedio.

Lyra: Eres humano?

Goku: Pues no lo sé, pero tengo manos si es a eso a lo que te refieres.(mostrándole sus manos a Lyra).

Lyra(señalando a su cuerno): Cómo puedes usar magia sin necesidad de un cuerno?

Goku: No uso magia, uso Ki.

Lyra: Ki?

Goku: La energia vital que se puede usar como defensa personal, y que todos tenemos pero solo los que practican artes marciales de manera seria pueden controlar.

Lyra: Y ese hechizo? Cual es?

BonBon: Lyra basta ya.

Goku: Déjala, no me importa responder a sus preguntas.

Lyra: Es verdad, y dime cual era ese hechizo tan poderoso?

Goku: No conoces el Kamehameha?

Lyra: Sí pero... En serio eso fue el kamehameha?

Goku: Si, no te fijaste en que dije kamehameha un poco entrecortado al prepararlo?

Lyra: Por último, cual es tu nombre?

Goku: Mi nombre es Goku, y el tuyo?

Lyra: Ay, donde estan mis modales? Me pongo a preguntarte cosas sin decirte mi nombre, mi nombre es Lyra y la pony que tengo a mi lado es mi mejor amiga BonBon.

BonBon: Encantada.

Goku: Encantado de conoceros a las dos! Me tengo que ir, ya hablaremos otro día! Adios!

Lyra y BonBon: Adios, Goku!

Goku(en su mente): Que majos pueden ser en este lugar, y por lo menos ya no me siguen fans.

Twilight: Goku, deja ya de pensar.

Media hora después.

Twilight: Llegamos.

Goku: Me pregunto si me dejarán coger una de esas manzanas.

Twilight: Goku...

Goku: Dime.

Twilight: Un tío rojo te dió un hachazo en la cabeza y el hacha se rompió.

Goku: Vaya, no me dí cuenta.

Goku volteó para ver una cara de pocos amigos de dicho tío rojo.

Goku: Hola! Soy Goku!

BigMac: Eres fuerte, eso me gusta, mi nombre es Big Macintosh, pero prefiero que me llamen BigMac.

Goku: Jeje, no viste lo que pasó en el pueblo?

BigMac: Eeehm, nope.

Goku: Una pelea, yo contra tres criminales que se asemejan a mí en lo de ser bípedos.

BigMac: Los Saibas?!

Goku: Sí.

Twilight: Goku los derrotó a todos a la vez con un solo golpe.

BigMac: CON UN SOLO GOLPE!?(Miró sorprendido a Goku).

?: Pero qué manzanos pasa aquí BigMac? Gritas mas que un cerdo en el matadero.

Goku: Oh, nada, solo le dije que peleé contra los Saibas y...

Twilight: Gano asestando un solo golpe.

?: Caray, eso es a lo que yo llamo fuerza, mi nombre es Apple Jack, bienvenidos a Sweet Apple Acres, aquí nos gusta hacer amistades.

Twilight(en su cabeza): Genial, justo lo que estoy tratando de evitar.

Goku: Pues tengo hambre, sí que me pasé con ese kamehameha, jeje.

BigMac y AppleJack(sorprendidos): DIJISTE KAMEHAMEHA!?

Goku: sí, pero no hace falta que me dejeis sordo.

Apple Jack: Espera un momento. *sílvido*.

Al momento aparecieron un monton de ponys terrestres con un montón de comida.

Apple Jack les fue presentando a toda su familia a los tres extrangeros.

Apple Jack: y esta es mi hermanita Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Mucho gusto.

Goku: El gusto es mío, jeje.

Apple Jack: Podéis comer todo lo que queráis.

Goku: Ok.

Apple Jack: Bueno pues me vo... eh?

Lo que Apple Jack vió fue que todos los platos, al instante, estaban vacíos.

Goku: Que bueno estaba, me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero nos tenemos que ir ya, hasta otra!

Toda la familia Apple: Adios Goku, volved pronto!

Apple Jack: Vaya, a pesar de que comes mucho tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado, ¿cómo lo logras?

Goku: dos palabras: artes marciales.

Goku tuvo que combatir nada más llegar a Pony Ville, pero no le llevo mucho tiempo y después fue bien recivido en el pueblo. Que pasará ahora? Descubridlo en el siguiente capitulo de Dragon ball supreme.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Después de esa comilona, se fueron a la siguiente parada, por así decirlo.

Twilight: Ughh, creo que comí demasiado...

Goku: Jejeje, deberías dejar de ser tan glotona.

Twilight: Lo hice por no parecer mal-educada.

?: Hola Goku!

Goku mira hacia el lugar del que procede la voz.

Goku: Hola Lyra, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

Lyra: Coincidencia jejeje, bueno a lo que iba, sabes que podrías encontrar un gran desafío aquí?

Goku: Adoro los desafíos, ¿de que o quién se trata?

Lyra: En este pueblo habita una pegaso tan rápida que se cuenta que fue capaz de hacer el Sonic Rainboom con tan solo 5 años.

Goku(emocionado): ¡¿ Y cual es su nombre?!

Lyra: Su nombre es Rainbow Dash.

Spike: Que curioso, es la pony con la que tenemos que hablar.

Twilight: me pregunto donde esta...

No termino su frase ya que una pegaso de piel azul y crin de arcoiris la derrivó.

Rainbow dash: Lo siento, no te ví.

Lyra: será mejor que me vaya, chao.

Goku: Hasta luego Lyra.

Goku se aproxima hasta donde esta Rainbow dash a tal velocidad que parecía que se había teletransportado.

Goku: Hola, me han dicho que eres muy rápida volando.

Rainbow Dash: Te han contado la verdad.

Goku: ¿Hechamos una carrera?

Rainbow Dash: Pero si ni siquiera puedes volar.

Goku: ¿Estás segura?

Rainbow dash: Completament...

Pudo observar que Goku estaba volando.

Rainbow Dash: ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES VOLAR SIN ALAS? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Goku: Secreto de un servidor.

Rainbow dash: Bueno eso me sorprendió, pero no creo que pueda hoy.

Goku: Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, lo entiendo.

Twilight(mirando al cielo): Sí, mucho.

Rainbow dash: Lo siento, no me fije, estas embarrada por completo, espera aquí.

Rainbow se fue muy rapido y volvió con una nube de lluvia, la puso encima de Twilight y comenzo a brincar sobre la nube para que se vaciara.

Rainbow dash: Ups, demasiada agua, allá voy.

Rainbow empezó a girar volando alrededor de Twilight tan rápido que creo un tornado, que se disipó al instante.

Rainbow dash: lo llamo secado rainbow, no tienes que agradecer.

Todos rieron al ver la crin de Twilight.

Twilight: muy gracioso jajaja.

Goku: Rainbow, sí que eres rápida, tendré que entrenar más si quiero ganar esa velocidad.

Rainbow dash: pero también he oido grandes cosas de tí, eres el tipo mas fuerte que conozco. La más rápida y el más fuerte.

Goku: Soy fuerte, pero no soy el más fuerte y, además, yo no podría crear un tornado y con ese tornado dejar el cielo claro. Me encanta esta tranquilidad.

Después se escuchan los gritos de Lyra.

Lyra(escondiendose detras de Goku): Goku, necesito tu ayuda!

Criminal 1: Vamos guapa, ven con nosotros.

Criminal 2: Sí, te lo pasarás bien.

Lyra: Ya dije que no.

Criminal 1: Pues no me dejas mas opción.

Esto lo dijo sacando una navaja.

Goku: Dejadla en paz.

Criminal 1: Como te atreves a hablarnos así? Criminal 2: Maldito mono.

Goku(furioso): ¿¡A quién estas llamando gorila urbano flaco!?

Criminal 2: Vaya se enfadó.

Goku: Seréis, ya no tengo sólo una razón para proteger a esta yegua.

Criminal 1: y que vas a hacer? jejeje

Goku: esto.

Criminal 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Goku lo había mandado a volar de un puñetazo, acto seguido fue hacia el lugar donde estaba el criminal y le dio tal golpe que lo dejo enterrado en el suelo.

Goku: esto es lo que pasa, si te pasas de la raya en mi presencia.

Lyra: Goku!

Goku se percató de que el otro criminal estaba tratando de noquear a Lyra para llevársela y al instante le dio tal puñetazo en la espalda que lo atravesó.

Goku: Una pena, me refiero a tu madre, por haber engendrado a tal bestia.

Criminal 2: No me mates, por favor, ire a la carcel, confesaré mis crimenes, así te ahorraras el tener que denunciarme.

Goku: No te voy a matar, pero sí te mandaré a volar.

Al decir esto, sacó su brazo del criminal, lo lanzó hacia arriba y cuando estubo a su disposición le pego una patada en el estómago y acabó clavado en la pared de una casa.

Goku: Nadie, repito, NADIE intenta hacerle algo indebido a mis amigas y se va de rositas.

Lyra(en su cabeza): Joder, sí que es fuerte, y heróico.

Goku: Lyra, si te vuelven a acosar avísame.

Lyra(sonrrojada): Va-vale. (en su cabeza): no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es.

Despues de una charla Lyra se despidió y Goku, Twilight y Spike siguieron su camino.

Twilight(en tono burlón): Me parece que alguien ha encontrado a una nueva admiradora.

Spike(también en tono burlón): Y no hace falta que digas quién es.

Goku(algo sonrrojado): Callaos ya, tampoco es para tanto, además yo solo le gusto a Lyra como amigo, nada más.

Twilight y Spike(en tono sarcástico): Sí seguro.

Goku: Ya vale, joder.

Hacia donde iran nuestros héroes? Lo descubrirémos en el próximo capítulo de dragon ball Supreme


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Goku, Twilight y Spike se dirigían al edificio que marcaba el centro de Pony Ville.

Goku: Ostras! Sí que es grande el edificio principal.

Twilight: Venga, entremos de una vez.

Cuando entraron vieron una hermosa decoración.

Spike: Que belleza...

Twilight: Sí, se ve muy lindo.

Goku: Creo que se refiere a la yegua que está allí (señalando a una unicornio de piel blanca, melena y cola moradas bien peinadas con una Cutie mark de diamantes a la que se le conoce como Rarity).

Twilight: Goku, creo que ella y tú haríais buena pareja.

Goku: No empieces Twilight, sabes lo mucho que odio cuando te pones en ese plan.

Spike: Cómo huele mi aliento? Tengo las púas bien colocadas?

Goku: Jejeje, Spike el conquistador , jejeje.

Spike: Callate, mono albino.

Goku: Twilight, ¿puedo golpear a Spike?

Twilight: No lo hagas, sabes que con tu fuerza lo podrías matar.

Goku: Se me pasó ese detalle, jejeje.

Spike: Hijos de puta.

Twilight: venga vamos.

Goku: Spike deja de peinarte las púas.

Spike: Ok.

Twilight, Goku y Spike se dirigieron a hablar con la Rarity.

Twilight: Disculpa...

Rarity: Espera un momento, en seguida estoy contigo.

Rarity se volteó y lo primero que vió fue la crin despeinada de Twilight.

Rarity: ¡PERO QUE LE HA PASADO A TU CRIN!

Goku: Un tornado.

Rarity: Venid conmigo, te arreglaré esa melena querida.

[En casa de Rarity]

Rarity: ¿Y quienes soys vosotros tres? si se puede saber.

Goku(sonrriendo y levantando la mano derecha en señal de saludo): Mi nombre es Goku, encantado.

Acto seguido Spike le dió una colleja.

Goku: Ay, Spike, ¿por qué demonios has hecho eso?

Spike: Saluda con decencia hombre.

Goku: ¿A que te refieres con "decencia"?

Spike: Me refiero a que saludes con madurez.

Spike(a Rarity): Lo siento por su falta de madurez, él es así con todo el mundo, princesas incluidas.

Rarity: Princesas?

Twilight: Sí, venimos de Canterlot.

Rarity:¡¿D-De-DE CANTERLOT?!

Goku: Sí.

Rarity: Dios mío, creo que me voy a desmallar. Pero dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Rarity.

Spike: Yo soy Spike.

Twilight: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity: Contadme, ¿como es la vida allí?

Goku: La mía en Canterlot, prefiero que no regrese nunca.

Rarity: Por?

Goku: Fans por todos lados, los chicos de mi edad no hacen más que retarme en combates para probar que son mas fuertes que yo, fracasan, acaban en el hospital y cada vez me acosan más chicas.

Rarity: Anda ya, no tienes pinta de ser fuerte.

Goku: Lo compro... Eh?(este no terminó de hablar).

Rarity: ¿Que te pasa, tipo duro?

Goku: Será mejor que te agaches o te apartes.

Rarity: No me digas, en serio? (hablando con tono de burla).

Goku empujó a Rarity hacia su derecha.

Rarity: Pero que pasa con...

No terminó porque vió a Goku protegiendose de una bola de magia.

Goku: Aaaaah!

alrededor de Goku aparecio una barrera de ki.

Goku: Salid de ahí, cobardes, y enfrentaros a éste tipo como hombres.

criminal 1: Bien visto mono.

Goku: Vosotros dos otra vez? Es que no os cansais de perder?

criminal 2: jejeje, eres valiente.

Goku: no me digas algo que ya se idiota. Por qué no vamos a fuera? Este lugar me esta dando claustrofobia.

Despues de decir eso, Goku desapareció y apareció detras del criminal dos, asestándole tal patada que lo mando a la calle.

Goku: Sorpresa.

Criminal 1: Qué? Cómo? Cuándo?

Goku: Viste el mazo?

Criminal 1: Qué mazo?

Goku: el que te lanza agarrandote el brazo.

dicho esto Goku le agarró el brazo/la pata al criminal 1 y le lanzó hacia afuera.

Criminales 1 y 2: Cómo es posible que nos hayan derrotado dos vezes de un solo golpe?!

Goku(mirando hacia los dos criminales): Alguna vez os habéis mofado de alguien a quien no deberíais haber puteado?

Criminal 1: Este es mi fin.

Criminal 2: Estamos en la mierda.

Goku: Ese alguien a quien no deberíais haber puteado, soy yo.

Esto lo dijo dandole una patada al criminal 1 en la nuca y dejándolo inconsciente.

Goku: Tranquilidad, no está muerto, pero está en un coma profundo del que jamás volverá.

Dicho esto, Goku miro acia el criminal 2, el cuál salió corriendo.

Criminal 2: no me pagan para esto.

Después Goku apareció en frente del criminal.

Goku: Surprise motherfucker!

Criminal 2: Por favor, no me mates.

Goku: Sajonara, baby.(esto lo dijo asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que, no lo mató, pero le causo el suficiente dolor como para desear estar muerto).

Goku: Debería dejar de ser tan duro con mis contrincantes jeje.

Rarity: Co-co-co-cómo lo has hecho?

Goku(con cara de poker) Luchando.

Rarity: Buen punto. Estuviste genial.

Goku: Bueno, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ante un intento de robo.(sí, intentaban robarle a Rarity xD), eso está mal.

Rarity(sonrrojada): Bu-Bu-Bueno, debo volver al trabajo, jejeje. Hasta luego.

Goku: Adiós Rari. (le llama Rari para abreviar xD).

Rarity(en su mente): Dios mio, dios mio, dios mio, no solo es alto, sino que tambien es fuerte, valiente, diferente de los demás, y encima un héroe, oh my gosh, creo que me estoy enamorando.

Twilight: Te has vuelto a lucir, eh?

Goku: Qué?

Twilight: Acabamos de llegar y ya tienes dos fans en este pueblo.

Goku: Que va, no empieces.

Twilight: No te fijaste en la manera en la que te miraba? Definitivamente le gustas.

Spike: Joder Goku, siempre acabas rodeado de chicas locas por tí vayas donde vayas, deja alguna para los demás.

Goku: dejadme en paz.

Twilight: Que pasa, al fortachon le molesta que mencionen su fama?

Goku: Cierra el pico, empollona.

Twilight: Afronta la verdad monito.

Goku: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMÉIS MONO CARANCHOAS :v!

Que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

No te lo pierdas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Goku, Twilight y Spike se dirigían hacia su siguiente parada.

Goku:*bostezo*, qué cansado estoy, no me vendría mal tumbarme un rato.

Twilight: Tranquilo, que ya llegamos.

De fondo se escuchaba una melodía cantada por pájaros.

Spike: Qué es eso?

Goku: No soy experto en música pero creo que es el canto de un grupo de pájaros.

Cuando llegaron a aquél lugar vieron a una pegaso de piel color amarillo, cola y crin de color rosa con unas mariposas de cutie mark.

Twilight: Qué bonita melodía.

La pegaso se asustó y los pájaros salieron volando.

Fluttershy(en voz baja): Fluttershy, se nota que no es tu día de suerte.

Después de decir eso se escuchó un silbido proveniente de Goku y los pájaros volvieron a él.

Goku(con voz calmada y algo baja): Vamos pájaritos, volved a vuestro sitio en el árbol

Al decir esto, los pájaros volvieron a su sitio.

Fluttershy y Twilight(algo asombradas): Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?

Goku: Entrenar en el bosque no solo te ayuda a alejarte de la inquietud de la ciudad, sino que tambien te ayuda a aprender algunos truquillios, jeje.

Fluttershy(con timidez): Me gustaría saber su nombre señor, mi nombre es Fluttershy, encantada de conocerlo.

Goku: No tienes por qué tratarme como si fuera un viejo, mi nombre es Goku, igualmente, encantado de conocerte.

Twilight: Miraos, os acabais de conocer y como si os conocierais desde el nacimiento.

Goku(algo borde): Cállate Twilight.

Twilight(algo asustada): Vale.

Fluttershy: Cómo consigues dominarla de esa forma? Es un unicornio, podría hacerte mucho daño.

Goku: No te creas,(haciendo aparecer una bola de ki), yo hago magia muchísimo más poderosa, y soy más fuerte que ella.

Fluttershy: En serio?

Goku: Llamadme flipado, pero creo que podría aguantar en un combate contra un oso, jeje.

Spike(saliendo del arbusto en el cual estaba escondido): Sí, y no solo eso, sino que, en el lugar de donde venimos, de alguna forma siempre acaba rodeado de chicas pidiendole una cita, tonteando con él o 'yo qué se'.

Goku(vacilando a Spike): Me tienes envidia.

Spike: Eso es cierto.

Goku: Pero, aunque parezca raro, no me gusta mucho la vida en Canterlot, siempre acabo poniendo madera en las ventanas, desvelandome para que no venga ninguna fan, tratando de esconderme de ellas, etc... y esa fue la razon por la que me vine aquí con Twilight.

Fluttershy: No me lo creo.

Goku: No es a mi historia, no?

Fluttershy(emocionada): Una cría de dragón que habla! Como se llama?

Spike: soy Spike, y parece que a alguién le acabo de quitar su presa, EJEM... va por tí Goku, EJEM...

Goku(mirando confundido hacia Spike): A qué te refieres?

Twilight: Evidentemente te acaba de quitar a la chica.

Goku: Pero si nunca fue mía.

Spike: Twilight, déjalo.

Fluttershy: Me gustaría saber mas sobre tí, Spike.

Spike: Bueno, qué quieres saber?

Fluttershy: Absolutamente todo.

Goku: Parece que Spike tiene su primera fan.

Spike: tengo más fans.

Twilight: Spike, el que tiene más fans es Goku, no tú.

Goku: Jajajaja.

[En la biblioteca del roble dorado(el cuál iva a ser el hogar de Goku, Twilight y Spike durante su estancia allí)]

Spike: y eso fue toda mi vida hasta hoy.

Fluttershy: Podrías contarme lo de hoy?

Twilight: Spike debe de estar cansadísimo, debo llevarlo a dormir.

Goku: Qué raro, si ni parece cansado, tiene más pinta de haberse levantado con muchas energías.

Twilight le da un coscorrón a Goku.

Goku: Twilight, tenía la guardia baja, por qué has hecho eso?

Twilight(susurrandole a Goku): Cierra el pico.

Fluttershy: Bueno, nos vemos.

Twilight, Goku y Spike: Adiós.

Twilight(entrando en la biblioteca): Hasta que al fin se fue, lo siento Spike, pero debo obtener información sobre lo de 'tú ya sabes', ¿dónde esta la luz?

Cuando encendio la luz.

Todos(a excepción de Twilight, Goku y Spike): Sorpresa!

Twilight: oh, mierda.

Goku: Guau, qué fiestón.

De repente apareció una pony de crin y cola esponjosas de color rosa oscuro, piel de color rosa claro y una cutiemark con tres globos, dos azules y uno amarillo.

Pinkie pie: Estais sorprendidos? Claro que estais sorprendidos, cómo no ivais a estarlo? Soy Pinkie Pie, y organizé esta fiesta de bienvenida para vosotros, cuando llegasteis, ví que no os conicía y entonces me dispuse a organizar esta fiesta, ya que si erais nuevos en el pueblo, no ibais a tener amigos, y sin amigos estaríais muy tristes, pero ahora teneis montones y montones de amigos, y a todos vuestros amigos les gustaría saber vuestros nombres.

Goku: Yo soy Goku, aunque algunos ya saben nuestros nombres, jejeje.

Twilight: Yo soy Twilight.

Spike: Mi nombre es Spike.

Todos(a excepción de Goku, Twilight y Spike): Bienvenidos a Pony Ville.

Goku: Jiji, que bozarrones.

Pinkie: A que sí?

Rainbow Dash: Eh, yo te conozco, tú eres el que le dió una paliza a aquellos criminales y a uno lo mandó a tomar por culo.

Goku: Claro, pero me dan algo de pena, eran muy débiles, los podría haber derrotado con el meñique del pie izquierdo. (esto lo dijo enseñando el meñique de su mano derecha y señalando al pie izquierdo con la mano izquierda).

Rarity: Espero que te acuerdes de mí.

Goku: Cómo olvidarte? Te salve el pellejo, una pony tan delicada como tú hubiera muerto con un ataque como ese.

Pinkie Pie: Parece que eres famosete, monito.

Goku(enfurecido): NO ME LLAMES MONO, CARA DE TARTA!

Pinkie pie: Me en cantan las tartas.

Goku: Como sea, pero si no quieres una muerte instantanea no me llames mono.

Pinkie: Vale.

Goku: Falta Lyra.

Lyra(apareciendo de Celestia sabe donde xD): Alguien me ha mencionado? Anda, si es el humano que me ayudó con aquellos tipos.

Goku: Sí.

lyra: Debo agradecertelo, si no me hubieras protegido, quien sabe lo que me habría pasado.

Goku: no importa, en serio, solo necesitabas protección y yo te la dí.

Lyra: okey.

Goku: Bueno, estoy agotado, pero ya habrá tiempo para descansar, pero por ahora tendre que quitarme la camiseta gris oscuro.

Goku se quitó la camiseta gris oscuro, dejando ver por un corto periodo de tiempo su bien formado torso, todas las féminas allí se sonrrojaron.

Goku: Qué? Tengo una herida en el pecho?

Después de eso, todas a excepción de Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se fueron acercando cada vez más a Goku, haciendo que este se sintiera raro y con ganas de salir por patas de ahí.

Goku: Eeehm... Me estais agoviando chicas, y tambien me estais asustando un poco jejeje.

Esto lo dijo poniendose la parte de arriba de su gi.

?: Qué estais haciendo?, por Celestia! No os han enseñado modales?

Cuando todas se voltearon para ver quién era, una unicornio de piel color blanco, de crin y cola color azul de dos tipos, con una cutie mark de una doble corchea y con gafas de sol en los ojos se vio aparecer.

Pinkie pie: MADRE MÍA, ES DJ PON3!

Dj Pon: la misma, y puede que me guste el dubstep y el party hard, pero al menos se comportarme de manera decente con un hombre.

Todas a excepción de algunas pocas: Sí, tiene razon.

Goku: Gracias Dj pon3, te debo la vida.

Vinyl: tú llamame Vinyl.

Goku: ok.

Vinyl: y tampoco seas así, no me debes la vida, y la verdad es que no se como es que no te gusta estar rodeado de fans.

Goku: Parece mentira pero, al principio me gustaba la idea de tener cientos de fans tan solo por ser quién soy, pero a medida de que el tiempo iba pasando, empezaron a acosarme sexualmente, y los demas chicos empezaban a odiarme y a retarme a peleas, de las cuales siempre resultaba ganador.

Vinyl: entiendo, pero creo que empezaron a odiarte por esa misma razon, te tenían envidia, no a todos les toca estar rodeados de chicas.

Goku: Entiendo, pero...

Vinyl: pero, que?

Goku(rascandose la nuca): tengo hambre.

Vinyl se cayó estilo anime.

Goku(rascandose nervioso la nuca): jijiji

Vinyl: Eres de lo que no hay, me caes bien.

Goku: Twilight a donde vas?

Twilight: A dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo.

Goku: Vale buenas noches.

Apple Jack: Por cierto Goku, cómo es que siempre vas con ella a todas partes y hasta vives con ella, es tu novia?

Goku: quién? Twilight? No, tan solo es mi hermana.

Rainbow Dash: pues no os parecéis en nada.

Goku: Fui adoptado.

Rainbow dash: ahora lo entiendo.

Goku disfrutaba de la gran fiesta de bienvenida, Twilight estaba preocupada por no saber que hacer si nightmare moon aparecía, qué pasará en el proximo capítulo? Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo de Dragon ball supreme.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Goku y Spike disfrutaban de la fiesta de bienvenida, mientras que Twilight estaba intentando dormir.

Vinyl- Goku, pronto será hora de ir a ver a la princesa Celestia levantar el sol, será mejor que intentes convencer a Twilight de que baje.

Goku- Lo intentaré.

Dicho esto, Goku fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight.

Goku- Twilight, por qué no?... Estás bien?

Twilight(con sarcásmo)- Sí estoy bien tranquilo, solo estaba tratando de averiguar como narices derrotaremos a Nightmare Moon sin los elementos de la armonía mientras tú y Spike estais de fiesta, nada importante.

Goku- Pronto será hora de ir a ver a Celestia...

No terminó su frase porque Twilight le lanzó un cojín a la cara

Twilight- PRINCESA Celestia.

Goku- Es igual, pronto será hora de ir a ver como levanta el sol.

Twilight- Está bien, ya bajo.

Dicho esto Goku y Twilight bajaron a la biblioteca y se fueron con los demás al edificio principal. Una vez en el edificio principal, la música del silvido de los pájaros dirigida por Fluttershy comenzó a sonar.

Alcaldesa- Antes de empezar con la ceremonia, quisiera agradecerle a aquel mono...

Goku(interrumpiendo a la alcaldesa, con algo de furia)- QUE NO SOY UN MONO! CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO?!

Alcaldesa- Bueno, quería agradecerle por derrotar a aquellos criminales, si no lo hubiera hecho, no podríamos celebrar esta gran ceremonia, ahora sin más dilación, os presento a la Princesa Celestia(abriendo el telón)

Todos allí presentes dieron un grito ahogado al ver que la princesa no estaba ahí.

Pinkie- Oh, oh, una adivinanza! Estará debajo de la mesa?

Alcaldesa- No está!

Pinkie- Vaya, es buena... espera qué?!

De pronto un humo del color del cielo nocturno comenzó a aparecer en la sala.

?(risa malvada)- Muajajajaja.

Rainbow(tratando de mostrar valor)- Da la cara, cobarde!

Twilight observó que la cabeza de yegua formada por los cráteres de la luna ya no estaban.

De pronto, en donde debería estar la princesa Celestia, apareció un alicornio oscuro con una armadura puesta.

?- No sabéis quién soy? No vistéis las señales?

Twilight- Yo se quién eres, tú eres Nightmare Moon!

Alcaldesa- Wonderbolts, atrapadla! Ella sabe donde esta la princesa!

Nightmare Moon(golpeandolos con su magia)- Por favor, no tenéis nada mejor?

Goku- No hay más opción, su poder sobrepasa al mío en este estado.

Twilight- Qué quieres decir? Qué vas a hacer?

Esto último lo dijo algo preocupada.

Goku tomó una pose de transformación(algo agachado y forzando los brazos para sacar su fuerza)

Goku(gritando)- KAIOKEEEEEN!

Dicho esto, Goku fue rodeado por un aura de color rojo para después lanzarse volando hacia Nightmare Moon con intenciones de atacarla.

Twilight(sorprendida)- Ha usado el kaioken? Pero cómo es esto posible?

Nightmare Moon- Anda, un mono con más poder que estos ponys, esto sí que me sorprende.

Goku- Acabas de insultar al menos indicado.

Dicho esto Goku lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Nightmare Moon, pero esta lo esquiva.

Goku- Qué?... AAARGH!

Nightmare Moon le asesto un golpe en la nuca dejandolo inconsciente y haciendo que se desactivara el kaioken. Cuando Goku cayó al suelo recupero la consciencia.

Nightmare Moon-Bueno, esto es aburrido, mejor me voy de aquí. Esto ultimo lo dijo antes de desvanecerse en su humo nocturno.

Rainbow Dash(intentando seguir a Nightmare Moon)- Vuelve aquí zorra, verás como te pille!

Apple Jack(sujetando a Rainbow Dash)- Para el carro, Caramelo, es que no viste como dejó a Goku con un solo golpe?

Goku(tirado en el suelo)- Mierda, este enemigo sí que es complicado de vencer,(mirando hacia Twilight) Twilight, trajiste "eso", cierto?

Twilight(pasandole una pequeña bolsa cerrada con una cuerda)- Aquí las tienes, pensé que las necesitaríamos.

Goku(abriendo la bolsa)- Perfecto, se nota que en ese aspecto soy un patoso.

Esto último lo dijo para sacar una alubia de color verde del interior de la bolsa.

Apple Jack- No creo que debas comer eso Goku.

Goku ignoró las palabras de Apple Jack y se comió la alubia.

Goku(levantandose del suelo con un salto mortal)- Mucho mejor... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

este grito hizo que algunos escombros comenzaran a flotar alrededor de Goku mientras que un aura azul lo rodeaba, un poco después, el aura desapareció y las piedras cayeron al suelo.

Goku- No está mal.

Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie(sorprendidas)- Pero como es que te has podido levantar y desprender tanto poder si antes estabas tirado en el suelo?!

Goku(señalando hacia la bolsa)- Todo es gracias a las "Semillas Senzu".

Qué seran esas "Semillas Senzu"? Podrán Goku y sus amigas derrotar a Nightmare Moon? Descubridlo en el proximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Supreme


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Biblioteca del roble dorado, Spike está acostado y goku, Twilight y las demás están hablando acerca de lo que deben hacer.

Rainbow Dash- A ver, para empezar, que son esas "semillas senzu"? Y como es que te recuperaste nada más comerte una?

Goku- Eso es fácil, las Semillas Senzu son unas alubias mágicas que pueden incluso curar una pata rota, te llenan el estómago y te debuelve toda tu energía con un pequeño plus para que se te curen las heridas durante 6 segundos.

AJ, RD, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie- Eh?

Twilight- En resumen, son una medicina milagrosa.

RD- Y dónde se compran?

Goku- Jajajaja, esa fue buenísima, no se pueden comprar, yo las fabrico, pero no están a la venta, le enseñé a Twilight a prepararlas.

RD- Vaya.

Goku- Volvamos al tema principal, dónde está la jodida de Nightmare Moon? Y cómo vamos a derrotarla?

Twilight- Los elementos de la armonía!

Goku(dando golpecitos en la cabeza de Twilight)- Pero donde están? Necesitamos que ese cerebro tuyo trabaje.

Twilight- Para ya Goku, este no es momento de bromas, lo más probable es que estén en las ruinas del castillo de las dos hermanas.

Pinkie Pie- uuuuh, unas ruinas, suena divertido.

Goku- Sí, sobretodo cuando te cae un escombro enorme que tenía un cristal y te corta la piel de la espalda.

Dicho esto Goku se dió la vuelta y se quito la camiseta.

Goku(señalando una cicatriz que tenia en la espalda)- Aquí está la cicatriz.

Esto lo dijo para volver a ponerse la camiseta.

Twilight- La buena noticia es que sé donde están las ruinas.

Goku- Y la mala noticia es...?

Twilight(mirando a las chicas)- Que no os va a gustar el lugar por el que tenemos que ir, es el Bosque Everfree.

Después de decir eso, todos fueron a la entrada del bosque y entraron en el bosque.

RD- El bosque Everfree, es raro, el clima va solo, los animales se mueven solos, y lo más importante nadie que haya entrado sale con vida.

Goku- Si intentas asustarme, prueba otra vez.

RD- En serio no te asustas con eso?

Goku- No, el problema es que tu actuación es de pena.

Apple Jack- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Vacilada de Goku.

Después de eso se escucha un crujido.

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Empezaron a caer, todos estaban tratando de agarrarse a algo a excepción de Goku.

Twilight- Goku, agarrate a algo!

Goku- No hará falta, me he enfrentado a ponys mas duros que una gran caída, estaré bien.

Después de decir esto, Goku cayó por el barranco.

Todas- GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Después de decir esto, todas se arrimaron al borde y se asombraron al ver que Goku había caido bien y no le había pasado nada.

Goku- Os lo dije!

Twilight- ahh, a veces me pone de los ner... AAAAAAAAAH!

Twilight no terminó su frase porque se cayo quedando colgada.

Apple Jack- TWILIGHT!

Tras decir esto AJ fue rápidamente a ayudarla.

Apple Jack- Suéltate.

Twilight- Estás loca?

Apple Jack- No te va a pasar nada, te digo la más pura verdad.

Al oir esto Twilight se soltó

Twilight- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Empezó a gritar, cuando vió que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash la sujetaban se calmó.

Goku(moviendo rocas para formar una especie de escaleras)- Buen trabajo Apple Jack, casi me dejas sin hermana.

AJ- No desconfíes tanto de mí.

Goku- está bien... eh?

Twilight- Qué te pasa Goku?

Goku(a sus amigas)- ESCONDÉOS, RÁPIDO!

Twilight y las demás le hicieron caso, después apareció una bestia que tenía cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión.

Goku- Con que una mantícora, eh?

La mantícora cargó contra él, pero Goku aguantó el golpe.

Goku- Jejeje, parece que me entretendrás un poquito.

La mantícora rugió lo más fuerte que pudo.

Goku(tranquilo y vacilando)- Qué miedo, mira como tiemblo.

Al oir esto la mantícora cargó contra Goku otra vez pero esta vez Goku la detuvo.

Goku- Estate quieto, gatito.

esto último lo dijo para después lanzar a la mantícora contra un árbol, rompiendo el árbol.

Cuando la mantícora se levantó y miró hacia Goku, este dió un paso hacia delante, haciendo que la mantícora saliera corriendo asustada.

Goku- Vaya, asusté al gatito, pobrecito(mirando hacia el arbusto de su izquierda) Ya podéis salir (mirando hacia la nube que había en diagonal hacia arriba de él) tú también Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash- No estaba escondida, solo quería darle un ataque sorpresa.

Goku- Sí, claro, por eso llovía de esa nube, no?

RD- pero si no estaba asustada.

Goku- Pues llovia sudor.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Goku y las mane six siguieron encontrandose con desafíos, los cuales acababan siendo pasados por las ponys, y finalmente...

Goku- Al fin llegamos, El castillo de las dos hermanas.

Se vió detrás de un barranco con algo de niebla con un puente roto unas ruinas de un castillo enormes.

Twilight- Pero como vamos a pasar si el puente esta roto?

RD(Moviendo las alas)- Adios

Dicho esto RD fue a reparar el puente.

1 minuto después

Goku- Está tardando mucho.

Pinkie Pie- esto no es propio de ella.

Goku(poniendo su mano derecha frente a él con ella abierta, mirando hacia la espesa niebla)- a ver que narices pasa, voy a disipar la niebla lo máximo que pueda.

Dicho esto una ráfaga de aire salió de la mano de Goku disipando la niebla, dejando ver a RD hablando con tres pegasos que vestían los trajes de los wonderbolts pero de colores negro y púrpura. Goku fue volando hasta donde estaban los cuatro pegasos.

Goku- Rainbow, qué demonios haces? No es momento de hacer nuevos amigos, lo sabes no?

Shadowbolt 1- Amigos? Se nota que no sabes con quien hablas simio idiota.

Goku(furioso)- QUE NO... ME LLAMÉIS... MONOOOOOOOOO!

Esto último lo dijo asestandole un fuerte golpe al Shadowbolt, golpe que lo mando a volar.

Goku(más calmado)- Dash.

RD- Si?

Goku- Por favor arregla el puente ya, las demás están esperando.(mirando hacia donde deberían estar los Shadowbolts) Yo me ocuparé de los... eh?

Se dió cuenta de que no estaban.

Twilight- Goku, qué miras?

Goku- Nada.

RD- Vamos a dentro chicas.

Goku- Eh, que sigo aquí.

RD- Somos la mayoría chicas, por eso dije "Vamos chicas".

Goku(algo molesto)- Touche

Una vez adentro...

Twilight- Ahí están!

Esto lo dijo señalando seis esferas de piedra con el agujero dejado por unas gemas.

Todos- Los elementos de la armonía!

Goku- Pero solo hay 5, donde está el sexto?

Twilight- Parece que habrá que crearlo...(tumbándose entre las 5 esferas) Será mejor que os apartéis.

Goku(saliendo con las demás)- Es mejor que la dejemos sola, necesita concentrarse.

Después de decir eso todas vieron una luz oscura rodeando a Twilight y a los elementos.

Todos- TWILIIIIIIGHT!

Todos quedaron alucinados al ver que, tanto los elementos de la armonía como Twilight, habían desaparecido.

RD, AJ, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy- Donde estan?

Goku- Ya me hago una idea de donde pueden estar. Agarráos a mí.

Las ponys obedecieron y Goku puso el dedo indice y el dedo corazon estirados con la llema en la frente, desapareciendo al instante y apareciendo en la salida de unas escaleras.

RD(confundida)- Qué demonios fue eso?

Goku- Eso fue el ShunkanIdo. Pero hay cosas más importantes.

Dicho esto Goku se lanzó hacia delante.

RD- Como qué?

AJ- Creo que se refiere al combate entre Twilight y Nightmare Moon.

Goku le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro de Nightmare Moon, lanzandole hacia la pared.

Goku(con semblante serio)- Puedes darme tantas hostias como quieras, pero como toques a mi hermana estas cometiendo suicidio!

La batalla que decidirá el destino de Equestria esta por comenzar? Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo de Dragon ball supreme.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Después de que goku dijera que no tocara a su hermana, Twilight se levantó del suelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Goku.

Goku- Yo me encargo de esta abusona, tu vete con tus amigas.

Nightmare moon- En serio? Piensas que puedes derrotarme? Que gracioso, deberías hacerte cómico.

Dicho esto, Nightmare moon se lanzó contra goku con intención de darle un golpe con el casco.

Goku(tomando pose de transformación)- KAIOKEEEEEN!

Después de hacer el Kaioken, Goku se lanzó contra Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare moon- te estás acercando a tu muerte.

Cuando Goku se paró enfrente de Nightmare moon, la rodeó hasta quedar a su derecha assestándole un fuerte puñetazo que mandó a nightmare moon a volar, luego Goku Fue volando hacia donde estaba Nightmare moon, pero unos metros antes, se desbió para quedar debajo de ella y asestarle una patada con las dos piernas que la mandara hacia arriba, después goku Se fue volando hacia donde estaba nightmare moon, Nightmare moon ya se había recuperado de la patada y se disponía a bloquear el ataque de Goku, pero este desvió su dirección repentinamente al estar a unos pocos centímetros de ella rodeandola volando ampliamente por encima

para unos segundos después ir hacia Nightmare moon tan rápido que no se vio el trallecto y asestarle una fuerte patada que la mando al suelo.

Goku(descendiendo y desactivando el kaioken)- Eso es lo que yo llamo atacar con inteligencia.

Nightmare moon(levantandose del crater que había dejado)- Como es esto posible? Solo los sa... Ahora lo entiendo todo perfectamente! No eres un mono!

Goku- Claro que no soy un mono, soy humano!

Nightmare Moon- Humano? Ellos se extinguieron por completo hace mucho, tú eres un Saiyan!

Twilight(asustada)- U- Un Sa- Saiyan!?

Pinkie Pie- Qué es un Saiyan?

Twilight- Una raza de guerreros de forma humanoide a excepción de que tienen una cola, son orgullosos, mucho mas que RD, y muy peligrosos! Casi conquistan Equestria! Pero tienen una particularidad: Cada vez que acaban derrotados y heridos de una pelea, no solo se recuperan increíblemente más rapido, sino que se vuelven más fuertes sin necesidad de entrenar, si ya de por sí son fuertes...

Goku- Imposible que yo sea algo así, está mintiendo!

Nightmare moon- Aceptalo, eres un Saiyan!

Goku- Ya me da igual si soy un saiyan o un humano, solo se que defenderé Equestria cueste lo que cueste!

Nightmare moon- Ahora que estas furioso, esto será mejor.

Goku(tomando pose de transformación y forzándola)- Urg... uuurgg...

Todas se sorprendieron al ver que los musculos de Goku Crecieron de una manera acojonante, rompiendo la parte superior de su gi gris.

Goku(serio, gritando)- CUERPO, POR FAVOR RESISTE HASTA QUE GANE!

Twilight(en su mente)- NO Goku, no lo hagas, es demasiado incluso para tí.

Goku(liverando un aura de un rojo más fuerte que lo volvía rojo)- TRIPLE KAIOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Nightmare moon(en su mente)- Que es esta energía? Es mucho mas fuerte que la de Celestia.

Goku- Ahora, preparate para la derrota

Nightmare Moon(irritada)- IMPOSIBLE! EL TRIPLE KAIOKEN NO ES MÁS QUE UNA LEYENDA! NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAYA ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE QUE YOOOOOO!

Tras decir esto Nightmare moon se envolvió en un aura oscura y salió volando hacia arriba.

Goku(tomando pose de Kamehameha)- KA... ME... HA...

Nightmare moon(cargando en sus cascos delanteros una esfera de energía de un color azul oscuro)- No podras parar mi Nightmare Ho!

Goku(intensificando más el kamehameha)- MEEEE...

Twilight- Goku, no lo hagas, morirás!

Nightmare moon-nIGHTMARE HOOOO!

Tras decir esto Nightmare moon lanzó la energía como una ola de un color azul oscuro contra el suelo.

Goku(lanzando el kamehameha hacia arriba)- HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las dos ondas chocaron. Entraron en un combate de energía.

Nightmare moon- Qué? Eso se parece mucho a mi Nightmare Ho.

Twilight- El legendario kamehameha contra la habilidad de Nightmare moon, no pensé que algún día fuera a ver esto.

El kamehameha iva perdiendo terreno frente al Nightmare Ho.

Nightmare moon(sonriendo de manera sádica)- Morirás aquí y ahora!

Twilight- Lo que mas me sorprende es lo bien que Goku está controlando el triple kaioken.

Goku- Kaioken

Twilight(en su mente)- Va a...?

Goku- Aumentado

Twilight(en su mente)- Lo va a hacer! Tengo que detenerlo!

Goku(Aumentando la potencia y el tamaño de su kamehameha)- 4 VECEEEEES!

Tras decir esto el kamehameha gano mucho mas terreno de lo que el Nightmare Ho había ganado.

Nightmare moon(siendo alcanzada por el kamehameha)- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Despues de un rato, Nightmare moon cayo al suelo junto con unos escombros.

Goku(algo cansado)- Estamos a punto de lograrlo (mirando hacia Twilight) Twi, trae los elementos!

Nightmare moon- He destruido los elementos, jejeje.

Twilight- en serio creíste que podrías destruirlos tan facilmente? Las almas de los elementos están aquí, y son mis amigas, Applejack representa el elemento de la honestidad, Fluttershy representa el elemento de la amabilidad, Rarity representa el elemento de la generosidad, Pinkie Pie representa el elemento de la diversión, Rainbow Dash representa el elemento de la lealtad.

A las cinco ponis que Twilight había nombrado se les había puesto un collar dorado con unas joyas en forma de su cutie mark

Nightmare Moon- Pero todavía os falta el sexto ele mento!

Twilight- Ese es mi elemento, la magia!

A Twilight se le puso una corona con una joya en forma de su cutie mark

Goku- Chicas, esto es impresiontante, teneis una fuerza enorme.

Twilight- Goku ayudanos a rematarla.

Las Mane six tomaron una pose de kamehameha

Goku- entiendo

Las mane six y Goku- KA...

Nightmare moon- Mierda, mierda mierdaaaaaa

Las mane six y Goku- ME...

Nightmare moon- No puedo moverme, estoy demasiado cansada! Me cago en todo lo cagable!

Las mane six y Goku- HA...

Nightmare moon- esto no es nada bueno.

Las mane six y Goku(forzando cada uno su energía de distinto color para que fuera mas grande)- MEEEEE...

Nightmare moon- ESCUCHAME SAIYAN, ESTO NO HA TERMINADO, AUN HAY MÁS TIPOS PROBLEMÁTICOS ESPERANDO A CONQUISTAR EQUESTRIA, ESTO NO ES EL FINAL, ESTO TODAVÍA ESTA COMENZANDO!

Las mane six y Goku(lanzando una ola de energía de los colores del arcoiris hacia nightmare moon)- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La Onda dió directamente en Nightmare Moon, haciendo que se desvaneciera y apareciera otro pony, la onda fue tan fuerte que el castillo empezó a derrumbarse, Goku fue hacia donde la onda impactó.

Twilight- Goku!

Goku- Id yendo vosotras, yo voy ahora!

TWilight- Pero Nightmare moon es mala, dejala a su suerte!

Goku- Si hiciera eso, no solo no podría perdonarme, me convertiría en un asesino.

Esto lo dijo apartando los escombros.

Goku(sorprendido)- Eh?

Había otra yegua tirada ahí, un alicornio de piel azul y pelo color azul claro, con una cutie mark de una luna en medio de una mancha negra que cubría toda la grupa.

?- Perdóname.

Goku- Tu eres Nightmare moon?

Luna- Esa es mi faceta malvada, yo soy la princesa Luna.

Goku(tomandola en brazos)- eso mejor me lo explicas en otro sitio.

Goku se dió la vuelta y vió que se había bloqueado la salida.

Goku(mirando hacia el enorme ventanal)- Habrá que usar otra salida.

Goku empezó a correr hacia el ventanal y cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la enorme ventana le dijo a Luna -Agarrate fuerte- para después dar un salto mortal hacia la enorme ventana rompiendola con la espalda y llenandola de cortes, una vez atravesada la ventana comenzo a dirigirse a la entrada del castillo de una manera épica y veloz: volando.

En la entrada del castillo.

Twilight(preocupadísima)- Y si le ha pasado algo? Podría haber sido aplastado por un escombro enorme, o podría haber sido asesinado por Nightmare moon al intentar ayudarla.

RD(agarrando a Twilight y dandole un golpe)- Cálmate, quieres? No podría morir por nada de eso, y además, ÉL ESTÁ VIVO!

Twilight- como lo sabes?

RD(señalando a un objeto humanoide que se acercaba a ellas)- Porque está ahí

Goku(aterrizando)- Que pasa people?

Rarity(señalando a Luna)- Quien es ella?

Goku(Con ironía)- Joder, eso sí que es ser buena amiga, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Todas lo miraban con una cara de "really nigga?"

Goku- Ella es la princesa Luna, la verdadera Luna.

AJ- Y que rayos paso con Nightmare Moon?

Goku- Esta es la parte graciosa...

RD- Pero sueltalo ya!

Goku- Resulta que Nightmare Moon es su contraparte malvada

Twilight- Entonces (cargando energía en su cuerno) Hay que matarla!

Esto ultimo lo dijo para lanzar un rayo mágico hacia Luna, el cual fue bloqueado por la espalda de Goku.

Fluttershy- Que te ha pasado en la espalda?

Pinkie Pie- Tiene muy mala pinta.

Goku(posando a Luna en el suelo)- Esto? ah, que tuve que romper un cristal con la espalda, nada importante, pero ahora necesito las semillas senzu.

Rarity- Querido, no te has fijado en tu pectoral izquierdo?

Goku- No, por qué?

Twilight(to happy :v)- Porque te ha salido una cutie mark!

Goku(mirando su pectoral izquierdo)- Es verdad, ni me había dado cuenta.

esta es la marca que tenía Goku en el pecho

?- Eso no es una cutie mark.

Todos obserbaron hacia el lugar del que provenia la voz.

Todos- PRINCESA CELESTIA

Goku- Hola Celestia.

Twilight(dandole una colleja a Goku)- PRINCESA Celestia, lerdo.

Celestia(señalando la marca de Goku)- Eso es una marca de proeza, una marca legendaria que solo le salió a unos héroes en el pasado.

Todas se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo.

Pinkie Pie(hablando rápido)- Madre mía, Goku, que ya era interesante de por sí, tiene dos cosas legendarias, el kamehameha y la marca de proeza, es la doble leyenda esto merece una fiesta!

Goku- Relaja un poco Pinkie. Princesa Celestia, me gustaría saber una cosa.

Celestia- No hace falta tanta formalidad entre tú y yo Goku, ya que has salvado a mi hermana.

Goku- Lo dicho, mientras peleaba con Nightmare moon, me dijo que yo no era ni un mono, ni un humano, me dijo que yo era un Saiyan, es eso cierto? Soy un Saiyan?

Celestia- Sí, pero, no eres como los otros Saiyans, tú eres el último Saiyan que queda en este mundo, y ademas te criaste con nosotros, no hay ninguna razón para considerarte un enemigo, además, salvaste un montón de vidas.

Goku- Que alivio, no podría dormir si se que soy un asesino.

Todas- Luna es la hermana de Celestia?

Luna- Hermana, lo siento mucho!

Celestia(derramando lagrimas)- La culpa es mía Luna, la culpa es mía por dejar que te pasara esto.

Goku- Menos mal que todo ha salido bieee...

Goku se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

Twilight- GOKUUUUUUU!

Celestia fue adonde estaba el cuerpo de Goku y miro sus constantes vitales

Celestia- esto es increible

Twilight- Princesa, qué pasa? Está muerto?

Celestia- No, si estubiera muerto no me habría extrañado ya que utilizó el triple kaioken, lo que me extraña es que sigue vivo.

Todas- En serio?

Twilight- eso significa que...?

Celestia- Sí, Goku es el primero en dominar el triple kaioken.

Goku(moribundo)- En serio?

Celestia(asustada)- AAAAH!

Goku- Jijiji, perdón por asustarte Celestia.

Celestia- Disculpas aceptadas, hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Dicho esto Celestia envolvió su cuerno con magia y todos desaparecieron del lugar.

COLORES DE LA ENERGÍA DE CADA UNO

AJ: Naranja Fluttershy: amarilla Goku: azul RD: Roja Rarity: Morada

Pinkie pie: Rosa Twilight: Fuxia


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Goku y sus amigas habían sido teletransportados al hospital.

Celestia- Llegamos, Goku será mejor que estes en reposo durante un buen periodo de tiempo

Twilight- princesa...

Celestia(mirando hacia atras)- Qué, mi leal alumna?

Twilight(con una sonrisa de "really nigga")- Goku esta dormido.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas estilo anime, menos Twilight, ella tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime corriendo por su frente.

Applejack- Rainbow, ayudame a cargarlo hasta la cama.

RD- Vaaale.

Ambas yeguas cogieron a Goku y trataron de llebarlo hasta la camilla del hospital, pero Goku se despertó y vió unas agujas en una mesilla.

Goku(con cara de "please no")- Twilight, no tenías semillas senzu?

Twilight- sí, de hecho aun las tengo, por?

Goku la miro con una cara de "esto va en serio?".

Goku- Dame una semilla senzu, nos ahorraremos el hospital, y yo me alejaré de la tortura de las agujas.

Twilight- Aah, ok.

Twilight(en su mente)- Mierda, quería verle sufrir con las agujas.

Twilight le iva a dar una semilla senzu a Goku cuando...

Doctor- No le de cosas raras a nuestro paciente de honor!

Ese grito hizo que Twilight soltara la semilla a mitad de camino y goku saltó como pudo hasta la semilla, semilla que ingerió de milagro.

Doctor- Escupalo.

Goku- Deja que lo piense, eeeeem, no.

Tras decir esto, Goku se levantó de un salto mortal y el doctor se quedo con una cara de "qué cojones?".

Goku- Bueno, mejor volvamos a Ponyville, nos estan esperando allí.

Las mane six y las princesas(las princesas estaban con una cara de "este no es normal")- Vale.

Goku- Agarraos a mí, rápido, no me gustaría para nada estar aquí.

Todas se agarraron a Goku y este hizo el shunkanido de forma que aparecieron al instante en ponyville, haciendo que sus habitantes los mirasen con una cara de WTF.

Goku(Levantando la mano derecha con la palma abierta y los dedos juntos[el típico saludo de Goku])- Hola!

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville- GOKUUUUU!

Lyra- Ya has vuelto Goku! Pensé que habías muerto!

Goku- Como voy a morir, si soy indestructible, recuerdas?

Lyra(algo ruborizada)- Sí, jijiji.

Goku- Chicas, ya podéis soltaros.

Pinkie- Sabéis que se me está pasando por la cabeza con este ajetreo?.

Goku- Un entrenamiento intensivo?

Pinkie- Nope, UNA FIESTAAAA!

Tras decir eso, Pinkie sacó un cañon de "quién sabe donde" y apuntó al pueblo.

Goku- Pinkie, nos hemos arriesgado para salvar este pueblo y ahora quieres destruirlo?

Pinkie disparo el cañón haciendo caso omiso del Saiyan y todos se agacharon, Goku incluido ¬_¬.

Cuando se levantaron y miraron al pueblo se extrañaron viendo que estaba perfectamente decorado.

Goku- Pinkie, que cojones ha pasado aquí?

Pinkie- Porque esto no es una cañón normal, es un Party Cannon, o un cañon de fiestas, lo utilizo para lanzar confeti cuando estoy to happy o para decorar una fiesta rápidamente.

Goku se quedó con una cara de poker.

| ·_· |

poker face, hecha con el paint xD

Goku- Es igual, vamos a comer? Tengo hambre, jijiji.

Todos fueron a festejar, y Goku fue a "comer", a cada minuto que pasaba, Goku llevaba comidos 20 platos. cuando pasaron 5 minutos Goku ya había saciado su hambre con, adivinad cuantos, 100 platos, ni más ni menos, y seguía con su cuerpo normal el cabrón.

Goku- Estoy lleno, se nota que luche con todas mis fuerzas, eh?

Goku se sintio observado, y estaba siendo observado por casi todas las chicas del pueblo.

Goku- Hola chicas, necesitabais algo?

Todas empezaron a acercarse a Goku hablando a loa vez.

Goku- eh, eh, de una en una por favor.

La única que habló fue una pony de crin de color castaño, piel color marrón con algo(lo que sería el cuello de una camisa aquí pero solo el cuello) en el cuello, y una cutie mark de una llave de sol, parecía muy bien educada.

Octavia- Goku, encantado de conocerle, soy Octavia y queríamos preguntarle...

Goku- No me hables como a un abuelo que tengo 14, jejeje.

Octavia- Queríamos preguntarte, cómo obtuviste tu cutie mark?

Goku(señalando su marca)- Esto no es una cutie mark, es una marca de proeza, creo que la conseguí cuando...

Luna habló por Goku, ya que su parte malvada vió como y cuando le había salido la marca.

Luna- Obtuvo su marca cuando lo dió todo por salvar Equestria sin importarle su vida al utilizar el triple kaioken y derrotar a Nightmare moon.

Octavia- Goku, utilizaste el triple kaioken?

Goku- Sí, aunque preparó un Nightmare ho, un ataque bastante parecido al kamehameha, así que yo preparé un kamehameha, los dos lanzamos nuestros ataques casi a la vez, al principio estaban igualados, pero mi kamehameha empezó a perder terreno, así que aumente el triple kaioken al cuádruple kaioken para aumentar la potencia y el tamaño del kamehameha.

Todas quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo, incluido Celestia que había ido a preguntarle a Luna si le apetecía algo de sidra.

Celestia(tan hiperactiva como pinkie pie lo estaría después de beberse 3 Red bulls, 4 monsters y 9 cafés)- En serio utilizaste el cuadruple kaioken?! Esto es flipante! Eres el puto amo Goku, te empezaré a llamar Lord Goku!

Goku- Celestia.

Celestia- Qué?

Goku- 1, no me llames Lord, que me molesta, 2, no soy el puto amo, soy un saiyan, y 3, tuve que hacerlo, no había otra manera, ah, y 4, deja la sidra por una temporadita, vale?

Celestia- Vale.

Las demás chicas allí presentes, Luna y las mane six incluidas, se quedaron flipandolo aun más al ver que no solo había salvado a Equestria, sino que: seguía siendo humilde, seguía vivo, tenia una marca de proeza, había usado el triple y el cuadruple kaioken, había conseguido confianza con la princesa Celestia y encima le dice esas cosas a Celestia. Decidido: Goku es el puto amo.

Goku(al narrador)- Que no soy el puto amo

Narrador(a Goku)- En mi historia lo eres pero no lo quieres reconocer, mi historia, mis normas.

Goku(al narrador)- Ok, pero seguiré diciendo que no soy el puto amo.

Así lo espero, por dónde iva? Ah sí, Goku se había convertido en el héroe de Ponyville, ya que de momento el resto de Equestria no sabía quien les había salvado.

Celestia- Twilight, Goku.

Twilight- Princesa.

Celestia- Espero que esto fuese a ser momentaneo ya que volveréis, Twilight a tus estudios y Goku a tus entrenamientos, como queríais, no?

Goku- Realmente no puedo abandonarlos, me he convertido en alguien famoso en este pueblo por una proeza que realizé yo, y dejarlos ahora como que no, es como criar a un perro de forma que te ganes su lealtad y dejarlo tirado cuando más lo necesita, además yo podría entrenar aquí perfectamente, ya que está el Bosque Everfree.

Twilight- Y yo no he querido nunca muchos amigos, y ahora que se lo bueno que es tenerlos, voy a dejarlos por unos libros, es como dijo Goku.

Celestia- Spike.

Spike- Sí?

Celestia- Toma nota: Yo, la Princesa Celestia declaro que Twilight Sparkle siga estudiando la magia de la amistad en ponyville y que Goku sea el nuevo defensor de élite de Equestria, y se quede en ponyville a vivir junto a Twilight Sparkle.

Las mane six y Goku- Genial.

Goku- Gracias Celestia.

Twilight- Lo mismo digo princesa.

Celestia- No ha sido nada, solo trato de ver felices a mis mejores alumnos, Twilight Sparkle y Goku. Spike, manda la carta.

Spike iva a escupir fuego magico para mandar la carta cuando Goku lo detuvo tengo un método más practico.

Goku ató una piedra al pergamino.

Goku- por dónde esta Canterlot?

Celestia(apuntando detras de ella)- por ahí.

Goku lanzó la piedra con la fuerza necesaria como para que llegase a Canterlot.

Twilight- Crées que llegará?

Goku- Claro, tengo la fuerza necesaria como para mandar una piedra desde aquí a Canterlot, aunque también podría haberme teletransportado, jijiji.

Twilight- Por esto sí que nos merecemos un descanso.

El resto de las mane six- ya lo creo.

Goku- Fue una "noche" ajetreada, no creéis chicas.

Las mane six- Claro que sí.

Y así es como Goku salvó Equestria por primera vez, pensaréis: "ya es el final? Fue bastante corto" pero lo cierto es que esto no es el final, esto es el comienzo de una leyenda.


End file.
